A miraculous reveal by Miss Reveal!
by xo.WriterGal.ox
Summary: When suspicious Miss Reveal comes as a sub for Miss Bustier, Marinette gets suspicious... wait, a quiz on Ladybug and Chat Noir? Something was up... a funny quiz played by the class and the superheroes themselves! ONESHOT Please leave reviews!


_**A Miraculous Reveal by Miss Reveal!**_

 **A/N: Hope you like this! It's really random! Enjoy :) (Oneshot)**

"Hello class, I will be covering your lesson with Miss Bustier today as she has suddenly fallen ill." the substitute teacher announced as Marinette burst into the classroom, breathless.

"Ah, you must be Marinette. Don't worry, I know why you are late, it's ok. Please sit down." the teacher, named Miss Reveal said with a twinkle in her eyes. There had just been an akuma attack, a hard one for that, and Ladybug had to calm down the poor civilian and safely return the home, thus making her late.

"Girl, do you think Miss Reveal knows you love oversleeping?" Alya joked as Marinette playfully punched her arm.

"Ok, so instead of a reading lesson, I decided that we will be playing a quiz on Paris's Guardian Superheroes, The Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Miss Reveal exclaimed, much to the delight of everyone, "I will be putting up a link on the smartboard, please take out your devices and connect to the game." As everyone took out their devices, Marinette thought to herself; 'Oh no, what if Miss Reveal knows my secret identity?! That's why she knew I was late! What if she reveals it! Wait, her name is Miss REVEAL, so… Oh no oh no oh no… everyone's going to be so disappointed!'

"So, Question 1, who was the victim of the akuma who later became Stormy Weather?

Was it A) Mirelle

B) Chloe

C) Aurore

D) Lila"

The class had 30 seconds to click the answer. At the end of the time given, all 15 had picked Aurore. Marinette, however was in the lead as she had been the first to press her answer - clearly remembering the icy battle.

"The positions are as shown: Marinette in 1st place, Adrien in 2nd place and Alya in 3rd place."

"I'm coming for you Marinette!" Alya and Adrien yelled in sync, laughing at one another.

"Q2) Did Ladybug and Chat Noir kiss in Dark Cupid?

A) They didn't, Ladybug could never have done this!

B) Duh they did, and Paris was in heaven!

You have 30 seconds…. AND STOP. The answer is B. Only 1 person out of the 15 had gotten the correct answer - Marinette (Chat Noir didn't remember this and Alya wasn't there to see).

"How on earth did you get it?" Alya demanded immediately.

"I meant to press the first one, but I accidentally pressed the second one!" Marinette replied, controlling the urge to laugh.

"HM. I'M COMING FOR YOU DUPAIN-CHENG." Adrien growled.

"Uh.. yeah right, good luck with that."

"Please be quiet!

Q3) How many ladybugs were there in Timebreaker?

A)2

B)3

C)5

D)1

….And the answer is A! Marinette and Adrien are the only ones who have got it right, Marinette is still in the lead, but Adrien is not far behind in 2nd place!"

"Huh? Only M'lady and I know about the 2 ladybugs… how does Marinette know?" Adriend mumbled to himself.

"Ok Q4) What does Plagg (Chat Noir's kwami) like eating the most?

A) Fish

B)Socks

C)Camembert

D)Peas"

"This cat's got this one in the bag!" Adrien happily thought, whilst Marinette tried to remember what Chat Nour had told her; 'Camembert! Oh yes!' sh thought. Quickly pressing C, she gave a happy sigh.

"And the answer is C! Adrien is 5 points ahead of Marinette whilst Alya is still 3rd, followed closely by Alix!" Miss Reveal cheerfully noted.

"B-but, h-how d-did you k-know? A-adrien?" Marinette stammered, questioning her crush.

"Hmm.. I could ask you the same thing!" Adrien replied, a confused look greeting Marinette.

"Ok, so only a few questions left!

Q5) What does Tikki (Ladybug's kwami) like to eat?

A) Cheese

B) Cake

C) Flapjack

D) Cookies" their substitute teacher

Marinette hurriedly tapped D, knowing that her answer would definitely be correct: she was so going to win this!

"Q6) Who do you think Ladybug is?

A)Chloe

B)Alya

C)Marinette

D)Lila

E)Juleka

F)Sabrina

Good luck with this one!" Miss Reveal exclaimed winking at Marinette and confirming her suspicions.

"Erm… M'lady looks like Marinette, though she doesn't behave like her… but I don't behave like Adrien when I'm Chat Noir, so… maybe?" Adrien thought before he decided on selecting Marinette. On the other hand, Marinette was grinning at this question, SHE was Ladybug so it was not hard at all!

"Right, so the answer is….. MARINETTE!"

"WAIT YOU'RE LADYBUG?"

"M'LADY? THIS EXPLAINS SO MUCH!"

"HOW CAN MARITRASH BE LADYBUG! GIVE ME THOSE EARRINGTHINGYS NOW I'LL BE A BETTER LADYBUG THAN YOU!"

"QUIET! Next question. NO Alya, this cannot go on the Ladyblog!

Q7) Who do you think is Chat Noir?

A)Nino

B)Adrien

C)Nathaniel

D)Kim

E)Ivan

30 seconds!"

"Well, kitty has blonde hair… so Adrien? He has green eyes… so Adrien? OMG HE'S ADRIEN!" Marinette mentally screamed as she frantically pressed on Adrien's name.

"Easy peasy, seriously, could they have made this quiz any easier?" Adrien happily thought.

"The answer is… ADRIEN!"

"WHAT YOU'RE CHAT NOIR?"

"YOU OWE ME SO MANY INTERVIEWS BOY!"

"MY ADRIKINS CAN'T BE THAT MANGY ALLEY CAT!"

"KITTY?"

The last comment of course came from Marinette.

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time, giggling a little and nodding.

"You can talk after the quiz. Last question children!

Q8) What is a miraculous?

A) An object that holds the power to turn someone into a superhero

B) A creature that holds the power to turn someone into a superhero"

The class quickly tapped their answers and Miss Reveal showed the answers on the board.

"So, the correct answer is A! Well done everyone! Marinette, Adrien, you two have come joint 1st. Congrats!"

"Uhh.. Miss, they had an unfair advantage!" Alya declared.

"Well, I suppose you are correct Alya. Well, then Alya also came joint 1st seeing as she was right behind the superhero duo!"

"OH YEAH!" Alya yelled.

"Ok, calm down. Ok class, don't forget to take all your belongings and finish reading the chapter we were meant to read today! Have a nice day!" Miss Reveal wished,"Oh, wait, superheroes, come here a minute…. I did REVEAL your identities didn't I?"

"Oh yes you did Miss Reveal, and thank you for pointing out our obliviousness despite the obvious pointers!" the duo chorused.

"Hmm.. you're welcome. Now come on, get out, I have work to do!" Miss Reveal decided.

"These kids, I wonder how they managed to stay fighting together this long without realising who the other was." Miss Reveal laughed and softly sighed, before closing the door; and the story.

 **A/N: Hope you like this! It was rather random, but yeah, please review and give me ideas for other fics! Please DO leave reviews, and check out my other story - A Miraculous Coronation - The Princess of China!**


End file.
